Frustrated Stephanie Ch 08
by hotboy21
Summary: Stephanie's humiliation continues.


My parents are away all next week." Brenda announce with a grin.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Dave asked.

"Plenty!" Brenda replied, her smile wider than ever. "It means our slut will be available at home for us to use as we please. Tony is never there anyway."

Dave immediately felt his cock lurch to life. Brenda didn't miss the bulge in his pants and immediately dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Who'd have thought that little slut could make our sex life so much more exciting huh?" Brenda purred as she massaged Dave's cock through his pants. She proceeded to unzip his trousers and pulled his cock out. His length and girth never failed to amaze her and she licked appreciatively at the head. Dave held her head in place as he slowly sat back onto the bed, fucking his cock in and out of her hot, wet mouth.

Brenda toyed with his balls as she bobbed her head up and down and swirled her tongue around his cock. Her fingers dipped under her dress and fingered her swollen clitoris. Moaning around his cock, she frigged herself hard and fast in rhythm with her bobbing head. It wasn't long before she felt Dave stiffen and his hot semen shoot into her mouth. She continued sucking him as her fingers worked faster to bring herself off as well.

"Mmmmm." Brenda sighed as she pulled her mouth off Dave's cock, swallowed and licked her lips. "Now lets plan what we do to Steph before you fuck me hard!"

********

Stephanie waved goodbye to her parents-in-law as they climbed into the taxi. They were going away for a retreat organised by their Elderly Persons Society'. Steph was just grateful that they would be away and she could have some privacy. She watched as the taxi drove down the road and was just about to get back into the house when her phone beeped. It was a text message:

"Get upstairs now. Kneel on the bed in nothing but your panties. Now"

Steph felt a tremor within her. It was a message from her owners. She was their slut to use and she had to comply or else they would tell Tony about all her indiscretions. Her heart aflutter, both with fear and the obvious sexual gratification she was about to receive, she practically ran up the stairs and into her room.

She peeled off her short blue skirt and white lycra top. Then her white bra with blue flowers on it came off, leaving her only in her light blue panties with tiny teddy bears on them. She wished she had worn a sexier pair and briefly considered changing them. Then again, she had worn this pair the whole night so they were probably marinated in her juices, which Dave seemed to love so much. She didn't have much time to think anyway as she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

As the door opened, Steph turned briefly to see Brenda step inside.

"Turn around bitch!" Brenda shouted. "Bury your head in the pillows."

Steph pushed her head down and wiggled it under the pillows. This served to thrust her ass obscenely higher in the air and she could no longer see anything.

"Such pretty panties." She heard Brenda sneer. Brenda ran her hands along Steph's upturned ass cheeks and then slowly peeled the panties down off her ass. She continued pulling them down until they lay in a curled bunch around her ankles. Brenda placed her finger along Steph's slit and ran it up and down.

"Hmm. Soaking already hey slut!" Brenda said. She pushed a finger roughly into her crevice, causing Steph to jerk forward involuntarily. Steph heard another set of footsteps and figured it must be Dave. She was right.

Dave walked in to see Steph kneeling on the bed with her head down, like an ostrich. Only this ostrich had a wet, hairless, pussy waggling in the air. He looked at her panties bunched around her ankles and realised what an erotic sight that made. He peered closely at her panties and noticed the crotch area was lightly stained. He knelt on the floor and sniffed her panties. He could smell stale pussy on it as well as pee drops, making his already stiff boner throb harder.

"Ummmpphh" Steph moaned into the pillows as Brenda stuffed another three fingers into her. Her clitoris was bulging and Brenda was licking it lightly. Dave pulled his pants off and his cock sprang out – hard and long. He brought it toward Steph's exposed pussy and Brenda withdrew her fingers and coated his cock with Steph's fuck cream. Brenda then withdrew herself and sat in the nearby chair. She reached into her bag and pulled out a video camera. She turned on the camera and spoke into the microphone, "Steph does it at home," after she pressed the record button.

Brenda focused on the big cock floating above Steph's upturned pussy. She left Dave's face and body out of the camera angle but she recorded everything else. It may have been possible to doubt who the woman on the bed was, there was no doubt whose room it was. Brenda even tastefully zoomed in to the pictures of Tony and Steph hanging on the wall.

"Yeeeaaghhh...Unnnhh!" Steph yelled as Dave brutally slammed his cock into her wet pussy. Using the camera, Brenda zoomed in and out, capturing Steph's jerking, pulsing body and Dave's cock hammering in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yesss, yess!" Steph groaned loudly, her head no longer buried in the pillows. Brenda took the opportunity to film her face as it thrashed from side to side. Dave grabbed her hair and pulled her face up, using her hair as leverage to pull himself deeper into her.

"Unnhhh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck, fuck...harder!" Steph yelled. "Yesss...oh shit. Cumming...Cumming...Aaaaeeeyyaahhhh!"

Brenda kept the camera focused on Steph's face as she screamed out her obscenities. Then she quickly moved to her impaled pussy to film her cum dripping out and down her thighs. Dave was still slamming his cock into her and Steph's body twitched with each thrust. Brenda decided her own pussy needed some attention and she paused the camera for a while as she fingered her own pussy to orgasm.

Brenda started the camera again and captured Steph cumming another two times before Brenda noticed the unmistakeable signs of Dave about to cum. She watched him quicken his pace and then she focused on Steph's panties as Dave suddenly withdrew from her pussy and splattered his cum all over the crotch of her panties. Brenda moved the camera back up to focus on Steph's bare pussy, dripping cum.

She kept the camera zooming in and out at her pussy as Dave leaned over and whispered something into her ear. He quickly moved away and out of focus of the camera as Steph reached behind her and pulled her semen soaked panties back on and then turned to lie on the bed. Brenda caught this all on film, specifically zooming in to focus on the semen soaked panties now snuggled tightly against her crotch and then up again to zoom in on Steph's fucked out face.

Brenda packed the video camera away and then reached over to pinch Steph's thigh hard. "Get dressed!" She commanded. "We're going out."

"I-In these panties?" Steph protested.

"Of course." Dave said.

"B-b-but they're covered in sperm!" Steph continued to protest

"That's right. Sperm covered panties for a panty cum slut. Now come on." Brenda insisted as she pulled Steph up.

Steph quickly pulled on her short, pleated blue skirt. She hardly wore that skirt out of the house as she felt it was a bit too short. She reached for her bra when Brenda smacked her hand. "No!" She said. "No bra today."

She then reached for her white lycra top with the short sleeves. "No!" Brenda said. "Wear a blouse!" Steph opened her wardrobe and found a thin white fitted blouse with buttons down the front and sleeves that came to her elbows. She pulled it on and she buttoned herself up, Brenda walked behind her and tied up her hair in a pony tail. Without a bra, the thin white shirt fell seductively around her breasts and amplified the fact that her tits were small. Her stiff nubbins poked out and you could almost see the areolas if you looked hard enough. Steph realised with a flush that with her hair tied up in a pony tail, and her white and blue outfit, and especially her small tits, she looked like one of the girls from the nearby private high school.

"Has Tony asked about your shaved pussy yet?" Brenda asked.

Steph didn't answer but rather pretended that she hadn't heard. A thin smile formed across Brenda's lips.

"He hasn't seen it has he?" She laughed. "My goodness, he hasn't touched you in over a week! No wonder you're such a horny slut!"

"Well, I've sucked him off!" Steph replied defiantly.

"It's not the same as getting a good stiff cock in you is it?" Brenda barked back harshly.

Steph looked down at the floor despondently. They were right. She was a frustrated little slut and it wasn't just the fact that Brenda and Dave could ruin her marriage. It was the fact that she got so turned on being their submissive little panty slut that kept her coming back for more. That kept her doing all the degrading things they asked of her. That kept her wanting them to do anything they wanted just so she could cum. Cum and cum and cum and then go to sleep at night knowing that she would cum again. And again and again.

Brenda led Steph into their car. The jism in her panties had spread all over her crotch and she felt like there was cream all over her pussy. She was so wet down there and she knew it wasn't just because of Dave's spunk. Her insides were so wet she imagined she could hear a squishing when she walked.

"W-where are we going?" Steph asked as Dave started the car.

"Somewhere where you owe someone something!" laughed Brenda. Steph wondered with trepidation what Brenda meant. Dave drove the short drive to the nearby shopping mall. Steph cringed as she hoped no one would notice how slutty she looked. They walked up slowly to the second floor, giving ample opportunity for someone to notice Steph. Fortunately no one did. All became clear when they walked into Mandy's – the restaurant where she had been so humiliated the last time! Brenda handed her a small bag and hissed into her ear "Go put on this pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow."

Steph disappeared into the ladies toilet and began to apply the lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Her nipples were hard and elongated again and showed plainly through her white top. She came back out into the restaurant and Brenda led her to the back, toward the bar. Dave was already seated at the bar, having a beer. He grinned at the two women as Brenda indicated a stool. Steph stepped up and seated herself on the stool, her skirt rising high. She pulled it down lower as she sat but realised that anyone sitting at the tables could see right up her skirt. Right up into her soaking wet panties!

"Is Jim working today?" Brenda asked. "My friend here was impressed with his service the last time but didn't have a chance to thank him."

"I think he's getting off his shift, but I'll see if he's around." Replied the waiter.

Steph gulped hard at what she had just heard. Jim must be the name of the waiter that she had been humiliated in front of the last time. The same waiter that had ogled her tits and seen her wipe her cum off the chair with her panties! A short while later the waiter that had served them the last time appeared.

"Ahh! Jim my boy," Dave said. "You remember Stephanie?"

Jim gulped hard as he remembered the wanton slut sitting in front of him looking every bit like a whore. He stared at her white top with her protruding nipples and felt his cock spring to life.

"I see he Does remember her!" Brenda laughed staring at Jim's protruding pants.

"How can I help Sir?" Jim asked respectfully, but his eyes didn't leave Stephanie's chest.

"Well, she kind off left in a hurry the last time." Brenda said. "She didn't get a chance to thank you. Are you off your shift? Can you join us?"

"Err..Y-yeah, I suppose. My shift has ended so I guess it'll be alright. There aren't any rules about not being able to eat here." Jim mumbled.

"Great! Then join us!" Dave and Brenda said as they ushered Jim to their table. Their table was at the far end of the restaurant with a large window at the right end of the table. That way, no one could really see them unless you were looking in the window from two storeys high.

Brenda and Dave sat on one side of the table as Stephanie and Jim sat on the other. Jim was shifting around nervously. "Relax," Brenda said as she smiled at Jim. "Steph over there is real friendly." She added, with an emphasis on the word 'real'.

"Go on," Brenda said. "Show him. Unbutton your top!" Her voice had become slightly vicious.

"Please, oh please not here!" Steph pleaded.

Brenda leaned over and flicked the first button of her shirt open. "Next time I wont be so gentle with the blouse!" she retorted.

Steph hung her head in shame and slowly unbuttoned two more buttons. Jim stared at the scene unfolding in front of him, a lump of nervousness in his throat and a lump of shear lust in his pants.

"You can feel them, Jim" Brenda said gently. "Matter of fact, you can do whatever you like."

Jim almost choked at Brenda's words but quickly regained his composure. He slipped his hand into Steph's unbuttoned blouse and gasped slightly as his fingers found her stiff, rubbery nipples. He flicked his fingers gently against her nipples, causing Steph to draw in her breath. Urged on by her response, he rolled the nipple between his fingers, lightly pinching on them.

"Awwwwoohhh." Steph moaned.

"You like it don't you slut?" Brenda teased. "Take her panties off Jim, feel how wet she is."

Jim kept one hand in her blouse as his other hand moved under her skirt. His hand caressed her thigh and then went up to her panties. He moaned softly as his hands touched the sopping wet material at her crotch. He was not to know that her panties were soaked not only by her juices but by Dave's cum as well. He removed his other hand from her aching tits and quickly pulled her panties off.

Steph helped by lifting her ass off the seat, giving him a bit more manoeuvrability to get her panties off. He placed the soaking material on the table and smiled inwardly at the girlishness of the soiled material lying on the table. Soaking panties like these were expected to be lacy and sexy but these were kind of sweet with the little teddy bears smiling up. Smiling teddy bears on cum soaked panties! Now that was a sight you don't see every day.

"Steph needs to thank you." Brenda said quietly. "Take your cock out."

Jim listened breathlessly to Brenda's request and unzipped his pants. He pulled his erect cock out and Brenda half stood to peek over the table.

"Mmmmm," she cooed. "That's a nice one. Some nice sausage for little slut Stephanie."

Steph's eyes blurred a little with embarrassment. She was expected to suck a strangers' cock in a crowded restaurant. This was worse that being fucked under the table where no one could see. She bent over toward Jim's crotch and gagged a little at the pungent smell that hit her nose as she neared his crotch. She realised that Jim had been working the whole day and his cock was probably sweaty. She pulled back on his foreskin and dropped her mouth over it. She tasted the salty taste of his sweat mixed with the uric taste of traces of piss on his cock. She bobbed her head quickly on his cock as she heard him groan out.

"Ummmm! Yeah, suck it baby. My cock hasn't been sucked in such a while" Jim said.

Stephanie felt the familiar surge of lust throb inside her. She loved sucking cock and what was even better was the foot she felt rubbing up and down her wet slit. She wasn't sure if it was Dave's or Brenda's but she guessed it was Brenda's by the size and softness of the foot. Steph started humping her ass against the foot as she sucked on Jim's cock. Brenda slipped her big toe into Steph's creamy pussy and Steph mewled harder on Jim's turgid flesh.

"Oh man, this bitch sucks good!" Jim moaned.

"Why don't you suck on her panties?" Brenda coaxed, an evil gleam in her eye as she fucked Steph harder with her toe. Steph's pussy throbbed both at the hard thrust as well as the thought of Jim sucking on her panties. Poor Jim wouldn't know that there was semen as well as pussy juice there and this kinkiness send a fresh wave of lust coursing through Steph.

Jim picked up her panties and sniffed them as his cock lurched in Steph's mouth. He placed the soaking crotch to his mouth and sucked gently. Steph glanced up and the sight of this stranger sucking on her filthy, soiled panties was enough to push her over the edge. She bucked her pussy hard and fast on the intruding toe as a huge orgasm boiled over in her pussy. Her panties also pushed Jim over the edge as he sprayed his load deep into Steph's mouth. She gulped and swallowed hard as his thick semen blasted into her mouth and into her throat.

Jim pulled her panties from his mouth and used it to wipe his cock clean as Steph pulled off him. Steph dabbed the drips of cum from her mouth and tried to compose herself, her breath coming in deep, quick breaths. Her cocksucking had opened her blouse up wider and anyone walking by could see her tits plainly. Brenda slowly withdrew her toe from Steph's pussy.

"Well Jim, We need to go now." Brenda said as she got up. "Maybe we'll come back another time and our slut may serve you again."

"Wow!" Jim smiled back. "You guys are something else."

"See you again Jim" Dave smiled back as he patted Dave on the back. "And those panties are for you again!"

Jim quickly pocketed the panties as he stuffed his cock back into his pants. He smiled at Stephanie who averted her eyes as she squeezed past him.

Brenda took hold of Stephanie's hand and walked her briskly out of the restaurant. Her blouse was still open, offering anyone who cared to look a full view of her breasts and engorged nipples. Steph held her breath and prayed again that no one would see her or recognise her and she only started breathing again once they were back in the car.

Brenda sat in the back with Steph while Dave reversed the car and drove out.

"Take a long, leisurely drive Dave" Brenda cooed as she lifted her skirt, removed her wet panties and tossed them to Dave in front. She spread her legs and pulled Stephanies face into her seething pussy.

"Lick me now slut. I need a good cum." Brenda moaned as Dave lifted her panties to his nose. Every now and again he glanced in the rear view mirror to watch his wife getting her pussy licked by their cum slut... Life was good!


End file.
